hellokittyfandomcom-20200214-history
Let's Play Together
Let's Play Together is a segment of the television series Growing Up With Hello Kitty. Characters * Hello Kitty * Fifi * Mimmy * Mama * Tippy * Joey * Tracy * Fifi's mother (mentioned) Lessons This Episode Teaches * Sometimes, everyone can get what they want. * Share. Summary It starts with Mimmy, Mama (who is hanging up washing) and Kitty in the garden. Kitty is crying, because she cannot find her sandbox bucket. Mama says that Kitty had lost it yesterday, and somehow she (Mama) cannot search for it, and she tells her to calm down (which is weird as calming down is usually associated with fear/anger. People cheer up from being sad.). Kitty flashes back to losing the bucket the previous day. She then abruptly tries to get Mimmy's, which leads to a tug-of-war-slash-argument type of brawl. Mama (just as abruptly) tells them to "Stop that" and to share. Fifi comes, inviting the twins to the sand box, with Kitty's pail that she found. Fifi flashes back to finding it, and Kitty cheers. Fifi suggests making a huge sandcastle at the park. Mama tells them to listen to Fifi's mother as they leave. At the park, Tippy is sliding down the slide, and Joey is on the swing, when Tracy shows them his toy train. The three boys decide to play trains. The girls then arrive at the park, talking about the sandcastle, and then the twins start making it. Fifi comes over with a bucket of sand, hoping they make a record for their biggest sandcastle. Mimmy decides that she wants the castle to be like Cinderella's castle, and Fifi decides they will live there and be princesses. They have a collective daydream about the royalty, then continue to build the castle. The boys then continue to play trains, with Tracy moving the train, and Tippy and Joey making the railway. Tippy and Joey cheer upon completing the track. Tracy then thinks of making the track go across the sandbox. They go halfway through, but knock the twins over, who promptly declare the castle "ruined". Fifi then walks up, looking grumpy and determined, and tells Joey and Tippy to leave at that instant as they (the girls) were there first. This shocks the boys. Tracy sticks up for him and the bears, by saying they want to play, too, and need a track for the train. Fifi retails, calling the railway "dumb" and the Cinderella sandcastle "important". Tracy says the boys' railroad is just as important. Fifi gives Tracy an evil stare, which he returns, making the twins worried. Mimmy asks Kitty to do something, Kitty tells Fifi and the boys not to fight, and Joey says the sandbox is for everybody. Tippy suggests they play together. Fifi does another evil stare, but when inching closer to make her stare seem more powerful, bumps into Tracy, knocking him over. Tracy's bottom prints a hole in the sand, which Fifi thinks looks like a tunnel. Joey suggests making a tunnel, surprising the other children. Joey then suggests that they make a tunnel under the castle, so the princesses can ride on the train. Mimmy suggests making a train station called the Cinderella Station. Joey and Tippy dig the tunnel, Kitty and Mimmy build the castle, and there is a lot of sharing, borrowing and apologizing. Tracy then makes windows for the castle. Soon the castle and track are both finished, and all six children play. Videos Sources *Growing Up With Hello Kitty: Kitty Learns To Share on Amazon.com *Growing Up With Hello Kitty: Kitty Eats Her Vegetables on Amazon.com Category:Episodes Category:Growing Up With Hello Kitty Episodes